Forever
by ginag0108
Summary: A continuation of Breaking Dawn taking place a year later. Charlie is in a coma and now the question Bella had only considered is now being asked: Should she turn Charlie or not? What kind of consequences will this decision have? Will she do it anyway?
1. Happy Birthday

**Forever**

Chapter One  
>Happy Birthday<p>

Alice fluttered around the house getting all the decorations just perfect. She hadn't made this big a deal of any event since my wedding to Edward. But even I could agree this was a big occasion. Call me sentimental, but it wasn't every day you celebrated the first birthday of your only child. It was Renesmee's first birthday, technically anyway. If you looked at her you would think she was a four year old. She stood three feet tall already. Her slender build was topped off by flowing brown curly hair that, to my dismay, had to be cut or it would have hit the floor. Her eyes were a piercing golden brown. When she looked at you she appeared impossibly old, with the knowledge of a thousand years, yet she had lived only the one. She just gave off this aura of wisdom and beauty.

As Rosalie styled her hair, Renesmee sat patiently, as she always did. She was used to Rosalie playing with her hair. She had little choice in the matter. She had as much luck of avoiding all the glamour and doll perfection as I had before she was born. I would have thought it would be Alice doting over every strand and misplaced curl, but Alice had assumed charge of Renesmee's wardrobe instead. Together, Rosalie and Alice saw to her every indulgence, dressing her up in only the latest fashions. Everyone was at Renesmee's beck and call, and she loved every minute of it.

When Alice finally finished, the house was nothing less than perfect. Pink balloons hung from everything. Matching pink and white roses bloomed in glass centerpieces on the tables, white and clear rocks glistening with the incoming sun. Silverware and white plates gathered around the four tier cake (strawberry and vanilla frosting with cream cheese filling) on the kitchen table, not that any of us would be eating any. Every tier was lined with white fondant and pink edible roses, clear gems like diamonds sparkled in accent. You would think someone who actually ate food had ordered it. No detail was overlooked. Even I found everything to be beautiful, if way over done. The guests would be impressed.

Just as I was admiring all that Alice had done, Renesmee appeared at the top of the stairs. The sight of her took my breath away. My little girl was wrapped in a delicate balance of pink and white. Lace lined the trim of her dress and a pink velvet ribbon hugged her waist. Her hair was up in braids pinned around her head, with just a few curly locks lining her face. She looked like a flower girl about to walk down the aisle. A porcelain doll of pale glass and satin. And as soon as her eyes found me, she glided down the steps and jumped rather unceremoniously into my open arms.

"I love you mommy," she said in her sweet song like voice.

"I love you more," I whispered in her ear. She chuckled.

There was about an hour to kill before the party was supposed to start. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had left to hunt and weren't back yet. Esme and Carisle were shopping for last minute snacks and soda. Jacob was doing his final Renesmee shopping, buying her much more than she could want or need. For me there was little left to do but sit and wait. I was dressed and had met Alice's outfit approval. The fussing over the party left to Alice and Rosalie. It was nice being left to simply daydream, my Renesmee in my arms, enjoying her warmth against my cold skin.

So much had happened since her birth a year ago. All those events seemed so far away now, but I could see them all as clear as daylight. Not an image or word was lost to my memory. And when the Volturi had left us in peace, it seemed there was nothing we couldn't conquer together. My family. I had grown for so long with no real concept of community, but I could not imagine a life without these people. Things were good. Very good. Possibly too good.

Jacob had become part of the family in that year as well. As if anyone had a choice. He never left Renesmee's side for very long. I thought it would calm down a bit over time, but for this entire past year he stayed focused on her, making sure she was happy and had everything she needed. It infuriated Rosalie to no end, but I have to admit she has grown to tolerate him quite nicely. When it comes to Renesmee's happiness, everyone is willing to do anything to ensure it. And it's not just one sided either. Renesmee loves Jacob just as much as he loves her. To hurt him is to hurt her, and vice versa.

When 4:15 rolled around I was still standing with Renesmee in my arms, she was most content when someone was holding her. I heard the back door open and Edward was at my side before the latch clicked in place. I still missed him when he was gone. Like we were one person, separate us and we can't breathe. He gently kissed my neck and Renesmee on her forehead. She smiled, eyes alight at his return.

Renesmee was like Edward in many ways. She had taken on his love of music and could play the piano like a pro already. Edward had planned on giving her lessons, but she didn't need any. She played by ear, her little fingers, a musicians fingers like her father, gliding over the keys masterfully. And she loved playing too. At first, she loved the applause and attention we all gave her, giggling when she would finish a piece, curtsying, and covering her smile with her hand. Now she played for herself, without any need for an audience. Just like Edward. They didn't need applause. Playing music was something they just loved, something they needed. It made them happy.

Emmett wasn't far behind Edward and already starting with the wise cracks. "Man Alice, have enough pink here? Is this a baby shower or the inside of a cupcake?" he laughed. Alice ignored him with a lift of her chin. When it came to parties, no one could top Alice. She would go over and above what any normal person would do. But then again, Alice wasn't normal. She was special. A vampire with a big heart. Who would'a thought?

Rosalie was quick to nudge an elbow into Emmett's ribs at the comment, whispering, "It's for Nessie so shush it," under her breath. He just smiled. He loved her too. Everyone loved her. This little girl, half human, half vampire. This beautiful vision that kept us all wanting to just please her, to give her anything and everything. They all considered her a miracle, their miracle. Secretly though, I considered her my miracle, my little beautiful nudger. Every ounce of pain I felt, every broken bone, it was all worth it for her. I would have done it again if I had too. I would have done anything for her, and still will.

As the clock struck 4:30, just as I predicted, the door bell rang. It was Charlie. He was always early. Alice let him in and led him to the living room to sit down. This was her party and she was going to play hostess if it killed her, not that anything else could.

"Bring me my Nessie." He said to me in that grandpa voice. As I placed her in his lap, I couldn't help but think of how happy I was that he was still in my life. This past year had been hard for him. With every visit he saw how Renesmee aged more than normal. He wanted so badly to question, to ask us why the heck his granddaughter looked like a school girl rather than a toddler. But he didn't. He kept his questions to himself. In a way, he didn't want to know. He just wanted to enjoy it. Whatever was going on with us was fine as long as he was able to be a part of it. We were all his family now. Everyone loved him, and he loved his granddaughter. He fell under her spell like all of us did. Who could resist her?

Two hours later the party was in full swing. It was a funny scene actually. A house full of snowy white vampires, tan werewolves, or as they were most recently called, shape-shifters (a name Jacob hates), and humans. Of course, the pack loved all the expensive snacks and food. Cold cuts and cheese arranged on platters that could have fed a hundred people. There were all assortments of toppings for fresh bread and rolls. Soda, beer, and all the chips and dip you could imagine. All of it looking appetizing from my memory, but none of it would taste good to me now. It was a guy's paradise. That is, if you weren't a Cullen.

Charlie would always send us looks when he noticed we didn't eat. Like he knew something, but didn't dare ask it out loud. And none of us were ever going to tell him. We would never risk another visit from the Volturi. One encounter was enough, two was enough for a lifetime. As long as Charlie was alive, we would keep our secret from him. It was for his own good. A few times I caught myself considering the prospect of changing Charlie, making him immortal. He could enjoy his family for eternity, never having to say goodbye. Having a grandpa for Renesmee was nicer than I had imagined. The way he loved her and she loved him made me indescribably happy. She could bring a smile to his face I never could. An immortal Charlie would never have to leave her side. But then I knew that I was being selfish. I would want him to change so that _I_ would never have to say goodbye. Every time the thought entered my head, I quickly made it leave. Changing a human like that would push the treaty to its limit. What would Sam or Jacob say to that? Would they suddenly break from being our family to our enemies again? It was all too upsetting. I kept the entire idea to myself, even from Edward. Though he probably knew me well enough to know the thought would cross my mind anyway.

"Okay, time for the presents!" Alice shrieked with excitement and a small clap of her hands. Alice seemed to enjoy this as much as a regular child would. It was sweet, though. Nothing about Alice was ever selfish or self serving. She was the most unselfish person I knew. And she sincerely enjoyed making other people happy. It was one of her best qualities apart from seeing the future.

At a normal birthday party, you would eat the cake first. But it seemed Alice forgot about it. I laughed to myself when I realized it. I didn't dare remind her. It was bound to be just another awkward moment for us anyway. Maybe she did this purposely. No one else seemed to notice either, so I just left it alone.

"Renesmee, you sit here." Alice ordered as she pointed to a chair with more pink and white balloons streaming from the arms than any other piece of furniture. A thrown was probably a more appropriate word for it. A throne for the princess. Renesmee calmly left her grandpa's lap to take her seat. She was so refined. Any other child might run and scream, giggle or squirm, punch spilling down their dress, wanting to open all the presents at once. Not my daughter. She elegantly strolled across the room, smoothed her dress under her and sat down. The perfect princess poised for her subjects, with posture and grace. And we were all her subjects for sure. Every eye was on her as she opened one present after the other, saying a gracious thank you to the giver with her golden eyes saying more than her words.

Jacob's gift was saved for last. It was the biggest of course. He didn't let any of us know what it was either. "No chance," he said as each person asked him for a hint. By now, we were all more curious than Renesmee.

She had to stand in order to open Jacob's gift. It was too big to fit on her lap. As Jacob looked more excited than she did, and all of us more curious, she began to untie the ribbons carefully. Then she meticulously removed the wrapping paper as she had with all her presents. When the paper finally fell away and the huge box was taken down there was a gasp through the room.

It was beautiful. A dollhouse made in the exact image of our cottage. My hand hovered over my mouth, I was unable to speak. It was amazing, actually made of real stone like our home. I don't know how he did it. Each room had beautiful furniture, with rugs and working lights. The little brass beds were covered in soft linens. There was a replica of our room, the living room, and even Renesmee's bedroom. As she looked at it, unable to take it all in fast enough, she jumped into Jacob's arms and squealed, "Thank you Jacob! Thank you! It's so beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it." Jacob said proudly. Everyone was telling him now what a nice job he did, complimenting or nodding approval.

"Setting the bar high. You'll have to top that next year, man." Emmett commented, the only one not murmuring praise. Jacob, who had been beaming under the attention, sent him a sarcastic sneer. I knew he had worked hard on it, so I decided to refrain from sarcasm.

After the birthday song was sung and all the food eaten (even the cake was eaten, although no one made a huge deal over it like normal), the last of the guests left at around 10:00. Renesmee was sound asleep on the couch, her head on Jacob's lap. His was cocked back against the sofa, loud snores coming from his lips. Edward and I sat on the back porch watching the moon and stars. I never enjoyed nature as much as I have since being changed. With my new vision I was able to see every detail, every color. Even looking at the moon I could see it closer than any human could.

"This was a great day." I sighed as Edward stroked the back of my hair.

"Yes it was, my love." He said softly and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. I tilted my neck so I could look up at him, letting him kiss my forehead and nose. With a smile I pulled him to my level and had just opened my mouth when I heard banging on the door. Our noses were touching as he let out an annoyed breath. "Remind me where we left off."

He got up to answer it, but I followed to see who it was. It was Sam. He looked distressed and was breathing like he had run to get here. His dark eyes went from Edward to fall on me, looking squarely at me. And I didn't breathe. With his eyes on me, he spoke to Edward.

"It's Charlie."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This first chapter is mainly just fluff to get the story started, the rest won't be as slow and actionless. This is my continuation of Breaking Dawn. So there will be drama and danger, but it is mainly to just keep the story going because I love these characters and I didn't want it to end. This is a collaboration with celticvampriss****, where I came up with the story and celticvampriss beta read. This is my first story on here, so I'm still new to writing fanfiction and specialize with technical writing not fictional writing. ****Reviews are appreciated, I'd like to know how I'm doing and if people are even interested in more from this. ****Hope everyone enjoyed reading and I will be posting the second chapter very soon.** :) 


	2. Charlie

**Chapter Two**  
><strong>Charlie<strong>

There were no limits for me. I could see the air. Taste the sun. Hear the trees. Nothing was out of my reach. Nothing escaped my notice. Nothing was beyond my senses.

Except now.

I heard and saw nothing beyond Sam's face and his words. "What?" My voice left my mouth, but it felt like it came from somewhere else. My own voice sounded foreign.

I felt pressure on my shoulder where Edward had placed a hand. "Let's not wake them." His voice was in my ear and I knew he must have been talking about Jacob and Renesmee asleep on the sofa. Even they seemed miles away.

"What happened?" I snapped.

"C—"

"Where is he?" Sam wasn't listening to me. "What about Charlie? Is he okay?" I was about to reach for him, to shake the answers from him, but Edward placed his other hand on my shoulder and his cheek against my hair. Sam looked from Edward to me and then spoke when he felt I was calmer.

"It was a car accident—"

"Where did they take him?" I asked, knowing I had cut him off and knowing I didn't care.

"Forks General." Sam managed before I was out the door. There wasn't a thought in my mind, just the reflex to run. Running as fast as I could because while I was moving, things would be okay. While I was running nothing bad could happen. My legs were taking me through the woods just as my mind was processing that it was the faster route.

At some point Edward had caught up to me. I knew without looking. A second pair of feet had me glancing sideways to see Carlisle was also running with us. "Carlisle knows people at the hospital." Edward answered, but I hadn't asked. I couldn't care less why Carlisle was following me. Although I did assume it was to make sure I didn't do anything reckless. Not that either of them could stop me. It was still within a year. I was still stronger. And that scared me enough to slow me down to their speed.

We reached the woods outside the parking lot when Carlisle told me to stop. I didn't want to listen, but I stopped anyway. I turned toward him sharply, fighting to keep myself in place to hear what he had to say.

"Listen Bella, there's something I need to warn you about." He glanced at Edward before continuing calmly. "I know you've done well around humans so far, amazingly in fact. However, the smells you are about to encounter…it's going to be more than you've ever experienced before. The blood—"

"I can handle it." My hands were clenching and unclenching, Charlie was the first thing on my mind. Blood was now second.

"You know she's not going to listen." Edward said with a smirk. "Let's go, Bella." This was directed at me and the next second I was waiting for those impossibly slow doors to slide sideways and let me the hell in.

Carlisle was right. Reflexively I inhaled through my nose and suddenly my throat was on fire. There was no dull ache, just a burning roaring need to quench my thirst. Blood. It was in the air, on the walls, on the chairs. I stopped dead in my tracks. The air burned in my throat. I wanted to charge. To attack. To kill. To drink. The thirst was worse than anything I had experienced so far in my new young life. My nostrils flared and I ran my tongue over my lips. Edward's grip on my arm was much firmer this time.

"It's okay, Bella. Focus on Charlie." His words were so distant. I was so focused on the smell. I could hear the blood, the thickly sweet liquid pumping inside the thirty hearts in that front waiting room. The faint beating of the old. The quick strong beating of the young. In less than five minutes I could kill them all.

"Bella. Charlie could be injured." Edward was still talking to me. He was still holding me firmly. I knew it was to keep me from lunging. "Bella?"

I closed my eyes. I stopped breathing. I nodded, trying to save the air in my lungs and not speak.

"Are you okay to keep going?" Edward asked again.

I nodded. I would be okay. I had to be okay. Even if I felt like I had been starved for a month, then was being led to a buffet of every food I'd ever loved, I still had to be okay. If I was a human my mouth would have been watering. Water would have been nice. The burning in my throat was almost unbearable. I had to keep repeating one name in my head. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. I could do this.

I allowed Edward to lead me forward, following Carlisle. We walked past the front lobby toward the ER. The waiting room was standard: chairs and side tables with a few magazines no one cared to read and a television with subtitles airing the news. Everyone sent a glance our way and most just went back to their waiting without a second thought. Some people stared longer, some gave us weird looks. A little boy was nudging his mother and pointing at us. I supposed we must have looked strange. I knew we did, that I would be on the receiving end of the sneers and glances, but this was my first encounter with it. Most of these people didn't realize how much danger they were in. In the blink of an eye I could murder them all. The burning in my throat would be gone. Gone. I blinked and was now aware that Carlisle was flashing an ID and speaking to the nurse.

"Come this way." she waved, leading the way, and it was all I could do to stay behind her. That smell was still everywhere, engulfing me, trapping me, covering me. I didn't know how Carlisle could stand it on a regular basis and I admired him even more now. Edward still held my hand, his thumb stroking my knuckles in a soothing motion that kept the worst of the thirst at bay. So far I had not tasted human blood since my pregnancy. That was not going to change tonight.

The nurse led us to a small hallway in the ICU area right outside the doctor's station. She asked us to wait by the wall as she scurried off to wherever. Edward leaned back against it and had pulled me with him before I could say otherwise. His arms were around my shoulders and I couldn't move without using excessive force. I sent him a glare, but he only smiled. The nurse, who I was watching like a hawk does a mouse, spoke quickly to the doctor who then called Carlisle over. This was not Carlisle's hospital, but he knew most of the staff here. The doctor shook Carlisle's hand and they spoke for a few minutes, Carlisle specifically using medical terms that I wouldn't understand. He knew I could hear them no matter how low they whispered. I was starting to get impatient and their medical jargon only made things sound worse than ever. Complicated terms usually meant complicated problems. Then the questions began streaming through my mind again.

What happened? Was Charlie alive? Was he on life support? Would I be shocked to see him? Would I be able to control myself if there was blood everywhere?

Finally, Carlisle walked with the doctor back toward us. The doctor introduced himself and shook Edward's hand, Edward had finally eased up his grip, but he still kept one arm securely around me. Dr. Andrew Colton was his name. Who cares. Where is my father?

"Your father has been in a car accident." He started to explain. "I can't be sure exactly what happened-" What? Why not? Is he unconscious? Was there anyone else involved? The doctor continued despite my mental interruptions. "Right now he is as comfortable as we can make him. We've given him numerous stitches and are administering anti-biotics to prevent infection." Okay. Okay. Just tell me where his is. Edward sensed my anxiety and his hand began to stroke my arm.

"Can we see him?" Edward asked for me. He knew it was taking most of my strength to keep from lunging at the next vein I could sink my teeth into.

The doctor looked from Edward to me over his glasses and then nodded. "Sure you can. But only for a few minutes. We're still doing tests." We followed Dr. Colton down the hall to a small room with a sign on the door that read, "ICU No Admittance." He opened the door for us and then led us to one of the beds where Charlie laid. All I had wanted was to see him and then all I wanted was to look away.

He rested quietly, his chest still rising up and down but almost imperceptibly. Tubes were flowing every which way, out of his nose, into his arms. He looked peaceful, but the blotches of red that were sewn together and the purpling of bruises on his arms made him look horrific. The doctor spoke from somewhere behind me.

"He's stable, but unresponsive." There was a pause. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, your father is in a coma."

What? In my brain, I knew what the word meant, but at the same time I didn't understand. He was right there. He was sleeping. He looked like he could wake up at any minute. He'd be in pain, cranky, probably tired, but he'd wake up. He'd ask to see Renesmee. He'd tell me it was no big deal and make a lame joke about being hooked up to all those machines. No one would laugh. I would roll my eyes. He couldn't be in a coma. He was my dad. He was too strong. He couldn't get hurt.

"What's the exact prognosis?" Carlisle spoke behind me, and then the rest of his conversation was lost as I wasn't listening and wouldn't understand if I was. "Will he be able to be moved at some point?" were the next words I could comprehend.

"I'm not sure at this stage. We have to see the full extent of the injuries. There was a small amount of internal bleeding but we did manage to fix that much. The cuts and bruises will heal, but we'll still need to do more x-rays and scans to make sure we fixed everything that needs fixing. All we've managed to do so far is stem the bleeding." I could hear the doctor sigh. "Sometimes patients will wake up the next day, some take longer. We're just not sure yet. It's too soon."

I stood some distance from the bed. I couldn't bring my feet to move. I was afraid to touch him, afraid I would make things worse. Afraid I would be overpowered by the still fresh blood on his wounds. I loved my dad. Over this past year we had grown closer than ever before. His tolerance of our secret. His love of my daughter. I won't lose him. Not now. Then I considered that I didn't have to. I could make this all end, all this worry and sorrow. I didn't force the thoughts away this time. The idea seemed like the most logical choice now. I could change him and then there would be no more worry.

Could I do it and stop myself? Was I as strong as Edward in that way? Would it trigger a war with the wolves? Would it be worth it? A million scenarios were racing through my head. But all I knew was that the answer to that last question was yes. I would not lose Charlie now. That was not an option.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me and for the first time I was able to look away from my father's bed.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "Really." He couldn't read my mind right then, thankfully. I didn't want to know his opinion about what I was thinking. I needed time to fully process everything on my own.

I turned when two policemen entered the ward. I could hear their radios and associated it with my father, so it got my attention. Carlisle was walking toward them, so Edward and I followed.

"Good evening officers.' Carlisle started. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Of course, the accident. The police would be involved, especially when it concerned my father.

"We're sorry to bother you at a time like this, but we need to fill out a police report." The taller of the two addressed Carlisle. He was tan and looked Hispanic to me. The other looked over our shoulders toward Charlie's bed, his face grave. He was heavier set and balding. The tall one had a pen and pad in his hand. "Can we sit down somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." answered Carlisle. At that moment I was glad he was there to do all the talking.

We all sat down in the chairs outside the ICU ward. It was a smaller waiting area for families of patients already admitted to the hospital. All of my movements seemed outside of myself. I sat down but still felt like I was almost floating above us all. I just followed Edward's lead, depending on him to keep me on the ground. It was all surreal. Maybe it was just a bad dream. But I didn't have dreams anymore. I didn't have the option of escaping, convincing myself this wasn't happening. In this new life I didn't sleep, I didn't dream. I was forced to face reality head on. All I wanted to do was hide.

"Can you tell us anything about the accident?" Carlisle asked.

"Well there was one witness. She was driving behind him and after seeing the crash she called for help. She was kind enough to wait for us to arrive on the scene." the officer replied. He sounded like he was talking to a close friend rather than a stranger. It seemed he was trying to be compassionate. Had he known my father personally?

"According to our witness, Charlie was driving in front of her just fine. Then, out of nowhere she claims, his car swerved to the left of the road. The car kept going until it went completely off. Then plowed into a tree."

"My God" Carlisle whispered to himself.

"Is there anything we need to do officer?" Edward offered, knowing I was unable to ask or answer anything at that moment.

"All we need right now is a signature on the report so we can investigate."

Edward offered his signature but the officer stopped him, "I'm sorry but we need his next of kin to sign." looking at me. I took the pen and signed my name. It felt like I was signing my life away.

Both officers got up at the same time, "Here is my card." the tall one said. "If you need anything, or have any questions, please call me."

"Thank you officers. Thank you for all your help." Carlisle said.

I watched as both of them strolled down the hall. I still felt like I was outside of my body. Was this really happening right now?

"I'm not sure if there is anything we can do here tonight" Carlisle offered. "Maybe we should get home before Jacob and Renesmee wake up. They will wonder what's going on."

Renesmee. My beautiful daughter. How will I tell her this? What will I say?

We went in one last time to check on Charlie. He was still laying there, quiet as before. Edward put his hand on my shoulder as I watched my dad, "Love, I'm so sorry. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing." I said. "Nothing at all." This wasn't like me. I always loved Edward's touch, his comfort. What was happening? Charlie was my dad, but Edward was the love of my existence. Suddenly I felt afraid. Afraid of what might change now. Afraid of losing my dad. This was worse than facing the Volturi.

We headed for the exit. It was hard trying to walk at a normal pace. All I wanted to do was fly out of there unnoticed, away from the smell. But I managed to control myself as the three of us left the hospital. The cold air felt good. The smell of blood was behind me. I could breathe easy finally. We walked across the parking lot silently. Edward held my hand. I loved him, and wanted him to hold me. But, as soon as we were across the lot, I dropped his hand and bolted into the woods towards home.

"Let her go." Edward told Carlisle as they watched me disappear in half a second. He knew I needed one thing now. He knew I needed my daughter.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will definitely be a motivator in continuing. I appreciate any feedback and even a favorite or alert. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
